Sir Hugs-A-Lot
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: Lincoln loves all of his sisters dearly and so what better way to show that than with hugs!


**A/N Hey guys, so a few weeks ago LoudRisque sent in the outline for this story as a request, and seeing as he basically did the hard part of this one-shot for me, I decided "Ehh sure, I'll write this". I hope you guys enjoy this request one-shot! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other fics!**

**R&R!**

**Story Summary/Prompt: Lincoln goes around hugging his sisters.**

Sir Hugs A Lot

"Shirt, check! Shoe's, check!" Lincoln whispered as he adjusted his clothes once more, before glancing at the bunny doll resting on his bed. "All right Bun Bun, it looks like I'm ready," he took a breath, before pulling the doll into a small hug. "Wish me luck!"

And with that, he dropped his companion, before peaking his head out the door. _"All right Lincoln, let's get to work,"_ carefully, he tip-toed out of his room and made a left, shifting his focus to a soft green room filled with the sounds of random machines whirring by. _"Now where could she be?"_

"Haha!" a voice called out, prompting him to turn towards the source: his target, playing with a set of building blocks by the window. At the moment, the young girl seemed enamored by the objects, seemingly doing her best to put them together into a tower of sorts.

"_Gotcha,"_ he steeled himself, before carefully making his way over to the young girl. _"Easy does it now. Easy…" _Then, just as he was above her, he reached down, took her in his arms and… pulled her close, nuzzling her as he gave her a warm hug. "Hiya Lily!"

"Haha! Hiii!" the baby giggled, before returning the embrace as well as she could.

"I love you Lily," he whispered while giving his body a little shake to make it more of a ride.

"Brother, I cannot seem to find my…" Lisa began as she stepped into her room… only to find Lincoln hugging their infant sister. "It seems that you're busy, I'll just find it on my own," then, without another word she turned and began to make her way out of the room

Only for Lincoln to smile, put Lily down, much to the infant's dismay, and rush over to his other sister, scooping her up in his arms and giving her a hug as well… much to her dismay.

"Lincoln! What is the meaning of this?!" the young girl flailed in the boy's arms, trying desperately to free herself. And yet, all Lincoln did in reply was continue holding her tightly.

"No reason," he chuckled, nuzzling the back of her head, while leaning around and giving her a kiss on the side of her cheek. "I just felt like giving you a hug too."

For a moment she continued trying to fight the hug, only sigh in defeat and lean back, allowing her brother's heat to overwhelm her. "Very well then. I suppose this does feel very nice…"

"Good," he smiled, before putting her down. "Anyways, I think I saw your calipers by the building equipment in the garage. Lana mentioned needing them to make proper cuts on a block of wood or something like that."

The young scientist gave a small nod. "Thank you, brother," before turning and heading down the stairs.

Lincoln stood up straight with that, wasting no time to scan the hallway for his next target. _"I wonder where everyone is…"_ allowing his gaze to fall upon a certain young girl dressed up in a pageant gown. At the moment, she was powdering her nose with her pocket mirror guiding her. _"Found ya,"_ slowly, he approached her, hoping that she would be too busy putting on makeup to notice what he was about to do. He carefully spread out his arms, and readied himself to pounce…

Only for her to immediately turn around and point her lipstick at him as if it were a weapon of sorts. "You may have gotten Lisa by surprise, but you're not gonna hug me without permission!"

"But Lola," Lincoln's voice filled with disappointment while his expression fell downcast.

"But nothing!" she turned back around and continued fumbling with her hair, making sure to watch her brother in the mirror. "I can't let you ruin my perfect complexion! I have a pageant later don't ya know!"

"In that case, I'll take it!" Another voice quickly cried out, and before he knew it, Lana had already jumped up, leaving Lincoln barely able to catch and give her a hug. "I love big brother hugs!"

"Heh, and I love giving them too, Lana," the boy smiled as he embraced his little sister.

For a moment, Lola continued to work on her makeup, trying to keep the scene out of mind. And yet, she couldn't help, but feel just a bit of jealousy at the fact her twin was hugging their brother… and she wasn't.

"Sigh," she shook her head and turned back to the duo. "Please Lincoln," she gave him a set of puppy eyes, while holding out her arms hoping for his embrace.

And in response, Lincoln smiled, before letting go of Lana with one arm, allowing Lola to smile and run in, creating one big hug with the twins. "I love you two."

"And we love you too, Lincoln," the twins replied in unison, before both letting go and running off to do their own things once again.

"_Four down, just six to go! Let's go find some more!"_ he immediately poked his head out the corridor and down the stairs, allowing a certain black-haired girl to come into view. _"All right then. Lucy's right there,"_ he steeled his gaze and climbed onto the railing. _"I can't sneak up on her, so all I can do is chase her and hope for the best!"_

In the next moment, the boy found himself sliding down the handrail, quickly jumping off when he reached the base. He back flipped through the air, eventually coming to land in the seat right next to his sister. Then, before she could react, he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Sigh," she responded, before leaning closer to her brother. "Thank you Lincoln, I needed this."

"Anytime, sis," he replied, before letting go and hopping off the couch. _"I wonder who I'm gonna find next!"_ he quickly peered into the kitchen, hoping to find one of his sisters there… only to find himself being suddenly lifted up!

"Huh?" he turned in confusion, only to find his big sister Leni nuzzling his hair and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hi Linky!" she greeted. "How're ya feeling?"

"Great!" He answered, while lovingly returning the embrace.

She held him up by his arms, allowing her to look into his eyes. "I'm gonna be making some new dresses later, would you mind helping me model them?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Sure!"

"Like, that's totally awesome!" she immediately put him down, before running up the stairs to get to work.

"_My sisters are great!"_ he thought while dusting himself off. "Now let's find-"

"I'm home!" a voice called out as the front door opened up and closed, sending a loud *crash* through the home.

"_Target acquired!"_ Lincoln readied himself for a moment, before bolting through the kitchen entrance and at the young girl, blindsiding her as she stepped towards the stairs. In the next moment, the duo was on the floor, with Lincoln's arms wrapped around Lynn, giving her the type of hug she enjoyed the most: a tough bear hug.

"Huh?" she went in confusion, only for the realization to hit her, bringing a smile to her face. "Heh, nice one Lincoln," she returned the affection. "Keep it up and one of these days you might even be able to take me on without the element of surprise!"

"Thanks, Lynn," he pushed himself back up, before helping her to her feet. "Practice later, right?"

The young woman nodded. "You know it. Careful though, I've learned a new boxing move, you're gonna love it!"

He smiled. "All right!" before he followed her up the stairs. _"From the looks of it, everyone else is upstairs. Let's go find them!"_ In the next moment, Lincoln slammed his back against the wall, trying to stay as out of sight as possible as he leaned over the doorframe and peered into the room of the musician and comedian.

"What do you get when you mix a Comic and typewriter?" Luan cheerfully joked. "Comic Sans!" she flared her arms out. "Get it?!"

"Yeah, I get it sis," Luna replied, though she didn't seem to be paying much attention to the pun. "Though I think it still needs some work."

"Oh, dangit," Luan shrugged… only for Lincoln to pounce on her. "What the?"

"I thought it was great, Luan," Lincoln smiled as he hugged her. "Though, maybe it does need some work."

The comedian smiled. "Aww, well at least I got a boy who likes my jokes!" she turned around and returned his hug. "Even if that boy is my brother," she proceeded to run her hand through his soft, white locks, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. _"After all, incest is wincest!"_

"Heh, that's adorable," Luna chuckled, while she continued to tune her guitar. _"I love it when Lincoln's being adorable."_

"Your turn, Luna," The boy spoke up, hope filling his voice.

"Huh?" the musician looked up, allowing Lincoln's outstretched arms and puppy eyes to come into view.

For a moment, he held out, a soft, begging smile overtaking his face. "Please."

Luna couldn't help, but give a small smile in response, before she shook her head, threw her guitar aside and jumped down. "Oh you," and with that she embraced him as well.

And a moment later, Lincoln stepped out of his sister's room and turned. _"Now, let's find Lori."_

*Squeak!* the sound echoed through the hallway, revealing the location of his final sister. _"Gotcha!"_ carefully, he snuck in front of the bathroom door and held his arms out.

*Click!* The door went, before a soft cloud of steam began to flow out, followed by the young woman, with her eyes closed, and towels covering her body and hair making her way to her room…

Only for Lincoln to throw his arms around her as well, following it up by burying his face in her chest.

"What the, Lincoln?!" the young woman went in surprise, instinctually raising her hand to slap him.

Yet, he continued to nuzzle her through her towel, tightening the embrace as he did so.

Lori responded by taking a breath and lowering her arm. _"Man, as much as I wanna slap him, he is literally so cute!"_ she smiled with that, before wrapping her arms around him as well, returning the affection. "All right now, all right. I love you too."

"Don't forget about us!" Luan stuck her head out the door, with the rest of his sisters coming out of their rooms as well.

"More hugs from Lincoln!" Lana cried out, before rushing over, with the rest of the sisters following suit.

"Don't you mean, 'Sir Hugs-A-Lot'?!" Lynn added with a laugh.

And in the next moment, all of the Loud Sisters came together to give their brother one, big, claustrophobic hug. "We love you, Lincoln!"

_**The End**_

9 4-21-2 20-8-5-5 19-9-18 8-21-7-19 1 12-15-20! 25-15-21-18 13-9-19-19-9-15-14 8-1-19 2-5-5-14 1-3-3-15-13-16-12-9-19-8-5-4!

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, review follow and fave! Normal writing should resume next week. Until next time!**


End file.
